Holy Night
by lordThneed
Summary: En esta navidad, lo que uno menos quiere es estar solo.Lovino tendra que soportar esa soledad pero...¿que pasara cuando cierto español lo invite a apasarla con el? AU Spamano ONE-SHOT un pequeño regalo para ustedes


Ciao!

Felices fiestas! Hoy por fin soy libre! Fuck yeah! Decidí darles unos pequeños regalos de navidad haciendo one-shots "Esto es mala suerte" lo continuare luego.

Disfruten!

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C: C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C: C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C: C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C: C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C: C:C:C:

"Holy Night"

Al parecer esa navidad de nuevo estaría solo, mi tonto hermano prefirió pasar la navidad con el idiota-come-papas de su amigo, ya iban 2 años desde que la pasaba solo. Él, Lovino Vargas a sus 17 años pasaría la navidad solo.

Suspiro de solo recordar eso, ya era 23 de diciembre y mañana seria Noche Buena, ¿Este año que haría? El año pasado se había ido de borrachera con su amigo Arthur pero, ahora el ingles tenia un novio y pasarían la navidad juntos…Mis padres están de viaje de negocios (segunda Luna de miel) y no les interesa como la pasemos aunque, han estado de viaje desde hace cuatro años…su abuelo se había ido de viaje a recorrer el mundo. Al parecer se quedaría solo en aquella gran casa.

A el, no le gustaba estar solo, lo odiaba con toda su alma y todo su ser. Se suponía que la navidad era para estar con tus seres queridos, con una sonrisa adornando la cara de uno, esta llena de deseos…en ese momento empecé a llorar, hace tiempo que no lloraba.

En eso sonó mi celular, lo tome y conteste.

-Ciao?-

-Lovi!- me grito el retrasado mental desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte con voz entrecortada…oh merda! El bastardo se quedo unos momentos en silencio…oh oh…ARGH! ODIO MI MALDITO AUTOCONTROL!

-Lovi~ ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto con un tono preocupado en su voz.

-Nada que te importe bastardo-

-Bueno…yo quería invitarte a salir en Noche Buena, ¿aceptarías?- me pregunto algo esperanzado. Veamos, pasar Noche Buena solo o con un idiota…mmm…ya que rayos!

-Esta bien, ¿Dónde nos vemos?-

-Nos vemos en el parque principal a las 7:00 p.m, cuídate- dicho eso el español colgó.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté un poco esperanzado, es que cada vez que estaba con Antonio sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho y sentía como cosas en mi estomago…seguro era un tomate en mal estado que me comí.

Durante todo el día estuve decidiendo con que ropa iría, no ocupe ir a comprar un regalo porque, secretamente ya le había comprado uno antes al español. Cuando llego la hora de irme eran las 6:30 p.m.

Había nieve afuera y las estrellas ya se estaban asomando el hermoso cielo. Empecé a caminar, para ir directo al parque. De cierta forma le estaba agradecido al español, una navidad solitaria seria muy aburrida y deprimente. Esta seria en definitiva muy especial, quizás porque el español estaría toda la noche conmigo. Al pensar eso me sonroje…esperen…¡ARGH! ¡QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO! ¡ME ESCUCHO COMO UNA COLEGIALA ENAMORADA! ¡Y NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DEL ESPAÑOL IDIOTA!

Me di cuenta que ya había llegado al parque, sentado en una banca estaba Antonio esperándome. Me acerque poniéndome enfrente de él. Rápidamente el me dio una sonrisa y se levanto tomándome de la mano. Solo por ser Noche Buena no le iba a gritar.

-¿A dónde vamos konoyaro?- le pregunte sin el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos a ver el árbol navideño- respondió mientras me seguía arrastrando.

El árbol navideño…era una tradición de la ciudad poner todas la navidades un árbol navideño en el centro del parque y adornarlo con esferas huecas, en su interior le podías escribir tus deseos de esa navidad, era tan grande el espíritu navideño de las personas de la ciudad que ya habían tenido que poner otro árbol en el centro de la ciudad.

Llegamos, enfrente de mi se encontraba un majestuoso árbol adornado de colores plateados y dorados. Vi como el español sacaba dos hojas de papel y dos plumas ofreciéndome que tomara una de cada una. Las tome y empecé a escribir, pedí…una feliz navidad. Al terminar tome una esfera que aun no tenia ninguna nota e introduje la mía en ella. Vi como el español también había terminado e introducía su nota en la esfera y la colgaba en una rama del árbol.

-¿Qué pediste?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a el.

-No te puedo decir ~ pero pronto lo sabrás~ - me brindo una cálida sonrisa que hizo que se me quitara el frio al instante.

-Bastardo. ¿Por qué no me quieres decir lo que…-no pude terminar de hablar porque una bola de nieve se impacto en mi cara.-¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!- le grite mientras empezaba a lanzarle bolas de nieve.

Estuvimos peleando con bolas de nieve, me sentía como todo un niño pero lanzarle las bolas de nieve a idiota y que estas le dieran en la cara era muy gracioso y me hacia reir hasta perder el aliento. Paso un rato y ambos nos cansamos de nuestra pelea, cheque mi reloj y eran las 8: 43 p.m. Caminamos un rato, cantamos villancicos. Llego un momento en que mi estomago empezó a gruñir y la temperatura bajo.

-Lovi~ en esa cafetería venden chocolate caliente y churros ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo de ahí?- me ofreció el moreno mientras yo solo asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí.

Entramos, el lugar era muy cálido y cómodo, tomamos una mesa y nos sentamos en ella. Pedimos 2 chocolates y churros, estuvimos hablando de temas poco importantes cuando recordé algo, a un tenia el regalo de Antonio guardado en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

-Idiota, tengo algo para ti- le dije un poco nervioso y con la cara encendida, cuidadosamente deje sobre la mesa el regalo.

-¿Es para mi?- pregunto totalmente ilusionado.

-Si, ábrelo- respondí rojo. Antonio abrió el regalo y quedo totalmente maravillado, en sus manos tenia un collar con un dije de cruz, el collar era de plata y tenia pequeños detalles de esmeralda. Rápidamente se lo puso.

-Pero…¿no es muy caro?- me pregunto, la verdad no había sido tan caro (si tenias a la mafia de tu parte no).

-Permítete un regalo lujoso una vez al año- le respondí mientras volteaba a otro lado.

-Yo también te tengo un regalo, pero te lo daré en el momento que yo crea que sea bueno- respondió mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla haciéndome sonrojar.

Estuvimos en la cafetería un rato pero, después decidimos salir. Regresamos al parque y nos sentamos en una banca, al parecer la temperatura había bajado aun mas y sentía el frio. Antonio se sentó junto a mi y me empezó a abrazar , ante esa acción me sonroje pero decidí dejarlo pasar por el momento y disfrutar de las hermosas estrellas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno.

-Sabes Lovi, siempre me ha gustado la navidad- dijo de pregunto el español.

-A mi también, pero llámame Lovino, joder- respondí con una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara.

-Siempre esta llena de deseos, llena de sonrisas, toda la gente se toma de las manos…- dicho eso el español tomo mis maños y las enlazo con las suyas.- todo el mundo ve las estrellas, y es tan lindo como esta adornado el cielo con estrellas, iluminando tu rostro pero, seria mas linda si me adornaras esta navidad con una sonrisa…- respondió el español mientras se acercaba a mi y me besaba tiernamente, decidí no oponer resistencia, debía aceptarlo, yo le amaba, correspondí a ese beso de una forma torpe.

Lentamente nos separamos y Antonio saco algo de su bolsillo y me lo puso en mi mano. Era una cajita pequeña, la abrí y dentro había un fino anillo de oro. Dios! Díganme que no me estaba pidiendo matrimonio!

-Lovino, no te asustes, no es un anillo de matrimonio. Es uno de noviazgo, es para que todos sepan que eres mío y no dejare que te toquen- respondió mientras me veía esperanzado, le respondí con un sonrisa y me puse el dichoso anillo…encajaba muy bien con mi dedo. Antonio me volvió a besar.

Esa navidad de mis 17 años obtuve mi primer beso, se cumplió mi deseo y sin saberlo, había dado un gran paso para mi futuro, lo que no sabia era que esa persona que me dio mi primer beso iba a ser el único que me colmaría de ellos y me llevaría al altar.

Porque la navidad era una fecha para cumplir tus deseos, estar con tus seres queridos, tomarnos de las manos, abrazarnos, sonreír juntos. Compartir ese momento especial con tu familia y no olvidarte de tus amigos…era una santa navidad. Les prometo tener una santa navidad.

C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C: C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C: C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C: C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C: C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C:C: C:C:C:

Ciao! Eso es todo. Este fic esta dedicado a mi familia y a mis amigas, que siempre me han apoyado en cada momento en estos 2 años en conocernos, y a un nos faltan mas. También a ustedes mis lectoras, ojala tengan una hermosa y feliz navidad.


End file.
